


Ménage à douze

by codepink



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Canon Compliant, Gangbang, Lots of Angst, M/M, Multi, Post-Kris Departure, but very light?, sehun's a bottom bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codepink/pseuds/codepink
Summary: Sometimes Sehun feels too tall, too gangly, to fit within the group. So they prove to him just how well he fits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from my aff. sorry in advance for any errors or awkward pov switches however brief.

Sehun hopes no one in the airport can see him limping, trying to keep quiet. There are so many cameras that Sehun's sure someone is bound to get a shot of his suffering. But he schools his face into one of neutral sassiness that he usually has. He's lagging behind everyone else, the group in front of him laughing and chatting like he isn't even there.

Before departing for the airport Junmyeon had taken the liberty of teasing Sehun. Teasing him until Sehun was crying and humiliated because the rest of the members were witness to it. Nothing new but just as embarassing. It had been Luhan who shoved the oversized plug into him. Telling him to bear with it until they got to China.

But now he's regretting not stopping Luhan. He could stop this whole game with just a single word but he wants to be brave. He wants to prove to the members that he is so much more than the bratty maknae. He can be good, oh so good, and get what he wants. But he doesn't see himself getting it anytime soon.

So he just sighs and tries to keep up. The seat of his jeans rub against the plug and it's so uncomfortable. Sehun just wants it gone but he isn't allowed to touch it. He can't touch what isn't his. His body belongs to the group, has since he first joined.

It's scary when he thinks about how much he's lost control of himself.

When they make it to the waiting area away from prying eyes, and it's just them in the packed room, Sehun yearns for attention. But no one gives it to him. No one offers him a seat next to them or to join a conversation or to watch whatever Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are laughing at.

Sehun thinks that maybe he isn't so good afterall, that he slipped up somewhere along the line. They're all blantantly ignoring his silent pleas for someone to even look at him. He's in trouble but doesn't understand why. And it hurts his chest especially when he's been trying so hard to make them happy all morning.

Sehun sits by himself closest to the gate. He wants to get seated and comfortable as soon as he can. But the plug inside him makes it hard to sit and he shifts. That too causes discomfort so he opts to stand. His feet hurt, his legs are heavy and his heart is sinking into his gut. But he stands. Facing away from the others so they won't see him finally breaking.

He hangs his head so the managers won't see, though they won't ask about it. His eyes brim with tears and they fall over and burn as the drip onto his shirt. He holds his carry-on closer and against his chest. Inside is a pair of pink socks, a ballgag and his favorite stuffed animal. But it doesn't provide the comfort he needs.

They announce their flight has arrived and everyone moves to board the plane. But Sehun doesn't move and the others just brush around him, laughing and carrying on with each other. It isn't until one of the managers ushers him forward by the elbow, that Sehun finally moves. And tells him he's been lucky enough to have a seat to himself.

But he doesn't feel so lucky.

==

He feels even worse when they tell him he's to room alone for the night. He's gotten the coveted single room that's close to the restaurant down the hall, but far away from everyone else. No one else seems to pay him mind, not that he expected them to at this point.

He resignedly dragged himself to his room. The hotel hall walls were an unsightly shade of yellow and the carpet dull blue. It reminds Sehun of the shirt Jongin got him for his birthday last year. His room is even more of an eyesore but he just sighs and sits his bags by the bed and explores.

The bathroom is small but spotless. It has a big tub with an adjoining shower. The mirrors are shiny and clear. But Sehun doesn't look at himself because he's too scared to.

He shuts and locks the door, sitting his phone on the counter. Not that he needs it. He suspects no one will even attempt to contact him. Not even to tell him goodnight. Sehun knows he isn't going to sleep very well tonight.

But he sheds his clothes anyways. The plug still snug within him but Sehun's numb to the stretch now. Has been for hours.

He turns on the water and lets it run hot, so hot that it stings when it touches his hand. But Sehun pays it no attention and steps into the stream of water. The water is seering against his back and his shoulders, runs down and around the plug. It burns everywhere the water touches but he doesn't care.

At this point he feels so used and dirty that the water doesn't seem hot enough to properly clean him. He feels old, much too young to be feeling this way. He feels tricked into thinking this was going to be a great trip. For once their short stay here wasn't packed full of scheduled things to do.

They had free time.

Sehun had plans of going shopping with Zitao or getting authentic food with Minseok. But all that seems hopeless now and it brings new tears to his eyes.

He can feel his skin burning from the hot water, surely making him bright red. Maybe he could get someone to rub lotion into it later. But he just cries harder because that isn't going to happen either.

He almost too focused, too absorbed in his loud sobbing, to hear the door to his room opening. He can't hear above the ringing in his ears and the water as it hits the bottom of the tub. He doesn't hear the light knocking at the bathroom door or the voices on the otherside. Maybe he's delusional.

He's locked the door, he knows he has. But somehow someone rushes in and hurriedly shuts off the water. Now that the water isn't touching him, the cold air burns his raw skin. The hot water had probably done so much damage but he couldn't feel it. He was past the point of feeling anything.

He doesn't know who pulls him out of the shower and into a big towel, careful not to rub the rough material over abused skin. There are hands all over him, voices low but so loud that Sehun feels his chest tighten.

Maybe he's dreaming. Maybe he passed out in the shower and this is all a fantasy. Maybe it was a cruel joke and they were just going to leave him again.

He's sat on the bed and somebody pulls him into their lap. The person collects all of Sehun and he curls into a ball, hands flying up to grab the shirt against his cheek.

He doesn't see the reaction from the others when he lets out the most heartbreaking sob any of them have ever heard come from anyone, certainly never Sehun.

"Shh." The person holding him says and Sehun recognizes it as Chanyeol. The other's big arms press him closer, holds him tighter and Sehun cries harder. "It's going to be okay. You're okay." Chanyeol says, deep voice vibrating against his cheek, but Sehun shakes his head. He isn't okay, not by a long shot. Don't they see that?

"Let me see your back." Junmyeon says and crouches behind him, discarding the towel onto the floor. Sehun hugs Chanyeol tighter when Junmyeon touches him.

"We talked about this, Sehun. You know better than to do this to yourself." Junmyeon softly scolds. Sehun has never thought about cutting or piercing his skin, blood frightens him. But he is a chronic burner or scratcher, sometimes rakes his nails down his arms, drawing blood to the surface.

"I," Sehun starts and tries to calm himself down but is failing miserably. "I was dirty." He manages out, but just barely. His mind racing a mile a minute.

"What makes you think that?" Baekhyun asks from somewhere Sehun can't see, doesn't want to see. He doesn't want to see what they must take him for.

"No one would touch me all day." He whimpers and buries deeper still into Chanyeol's familiar chest. It's broad and toned and Sehun can hear Chanyeol's heart beating almost as loud as his own. "So repulsive and dirty."

Besides inflicting harm onto himself, Sehun also has a bad habit of degrading himself. Degrading himself more than the members do, pushing himself past recognition of anything other than his own very negative thoughts.

"Oh baby," Junmyeon says and runs his hand to rest against the side of Sehun's face. His soft fingers pull Sehun's face out of Chanyeol's chest to face everyone. Sehun keeps his eyes closed because they burn so bad, he's so weak. "You're not dirty, okay? And you're certainly not repulsive."

But he doesn't feel very assured.

"Then why?" He sobs and his tears run warm and heavy over Junmyeon's fingers. "Why was I punished?" His lisp is ever more present when he's upset. Sehun really tries to think of everything he's done today. From waking up to when they left for the airport.

Everyone exchanges glances.

"We're so sorry, Sehun-ah." Minseok says and quietly lays his hand on Sehun's head. Minseok is the oldest in the group and the strongest. He's the one Sehun strives to be like, wants to be just as strong and confident as his oldest bandmate. 

He's quiet again until there's a hand gently sliding the plug out of him, Sehun had completely forgotten it was still in there. He heard a thud as the toy was placed on the sidetable or maybe the floor. His thighs trembled when the hand dipped a finger barely past the stretched out muscles, Sehun goes rigid. He's still on edge.

But Chanyeol hushs him again and moves to deposit him on the bed. Yixing is leaning over him, the owner of the finger working inside him, his gaze is soft. That's what Sehun likes most about Yixing. He's so soft and sweet to Sehun, never pushes Sehun very far or is selfish during sex. Sehun sighs.

He moans when another finger is pushed into him and throws his head back. He's wanted this all day, to be filled with something other than that damned plug. Yixing's fingers are warm where the toy had been cold and his fingers reach deeper. It feels so good to finally be touched.

Yixing makes quick work of taking extra care to make sure Sehun's ready to take something bigger than fingers or a toy.

 _Please_ he moans, pulling Yixing down to hug him. And Yixing slides into him, the first of many to do so tonight. There's another hand in between his legs and it's Jongdae. He has his hand on Sehun's half-erect cock.

Yixing starts thrusting shallowly and Jongdae works his palm over heated, swollen flesh. Sehun isn't going to make it very long, he never can when assaulted by more than one person at a time. Jongdae's hand speeds up and grips the base of Sehun's dick, effectively cutting off the impending orgasm.

But Sehun isn't mad about it. They never leave him hanging for long.

Yixing remains slow in his movements, making sure Sehun is ready for everything to follow. Jongdae leans down to kiss Sehun and it's so wonderful his head spins. Sehun reaches up to secure Jongdae's head so the older can't pull away. He slides his tongue out and Jongdae graciously accepts it. 

Jongdae still has his fingers tight around Sehun's erection but it doesn't matter. Because soon Sehun is dry-coming with a silent moan, head thrown back and heat rising up his body. It's so good when Yixing is still moving in and out of him. Sehun's body is alert and already feeling strung out.

Jongdae moves to sit on Sehun's chest and pushes his own cock in Sehun's face. He caresses Sehun's cheek before gripping his jaw tight in his fingers. "Suck me off, Sehun." It isn't a request and even if it had been Sehun was in no position to ever deny him.

Afterall they all knew how much Sehun loved sucking dicks.

Jongdae always tastes tangy, like he eats too much fruit and sugars. His dick sits heavy on Sehun's tongue and he relishes in it. Jongdae grips his jaw tighter and thrusts forward. Sehun takes all of it, gag reflex long since gone, until his nose is in the trimmed hairs that halo Jongdae's cock. He swallows around the head and pushes his tongue into the vein he knows works Jongdae up the most.

"God, you're so good at this." Jongdae holds Sehun still and begins to mouth fuck him to chase his release. Sehun barely registers Yixing coming with a groan and feeling the come drip out when Yixing moves away. No one takes his spot just yet.

"Fuck." Jongdae suddenly comes down Sehun's throat. He swallows it all of course.

When Jongdae moves away he's replaced by Kyungsoo. Who gently smoothes his hands over Sehun's chest before dipping to press a kiss to Sehun's hip. Baekhyun gets between Sehun's legs and Sehun feels something being slid onto his feet. It's the pink frilly socks from his carry-on. They make him feel pretty, something he rarely ever feels.

Sehun expects Baekhyun to finger him or to start fucking him but he doesn't. Instead he bends Sehun's legs until his feet encircle his cock. It's hard between Sehun's feet and surely it's going to stain his brand new socks. But this is Baekhyun's favorite thing to do to him so he lets him.

Kyungsoo's the one who slides three fingers into Sehun. He's so loose and wet from Yixing's come that it isn't a difficult stretch. And Sehun's need to come resurfaces and sets his body ablaze, burning through him at a rapid speed. He doesn't try to touch himself to relieve the pressure that's mounting. He can't.

"Soo," Sehun finds his voice and all eyes are on him. " _Please_ touch me." Sehun works his feet up and down Baekhyun's shaft, pressing his soles together to create more friction for him.

But Kyungsoo doesn't, no one does. And suddenly he feels like he had before. Neglected with a painful hard-on and heavy heart.

"Please." He begs again hoping someone takes pity on him or lets him touch himself at least. "Please, please, please. Don't ignore me again." He hiccups as the tears build again, threatening to fall at any moment.

Kyungsoo relents and wraps his free hand around Sehun's length; thrusting his fingers in and out rapidly. And the tears finally do fall when Sehun comes undone and his feet stutter on Baekhyun's dick. He arches off the bed and practically screams. Surely the neighbors know what's going on but no one cares.

"Oh God." Sehun pants and Kyungsoo wipes his hand on Sehun's thigh.

He keeps his feet going until Baekhyun is spilling and staining the socks with translucent spunk. Kyungsoo moves away too even though he's yet to come. But Kyungsoo is fine with fisting himself or getting someone else to do it for him. Sehun never understood why he won't let him bring Kyungsoo to completion.

Chanyeol is next and he always works alone. His hands are soft when they grab Sehun's thighs and push them until Sehun's bent in half. This is Sehun's favorite position and the anticipation already has him hardening again. Despite Chanyeol's playful exterior and quiet personality, he's serious in sex.

Chanyeol pushes in and doesn't give Sehun time to readjust, he doesn't need to anyways, before setting a relentless pace. This position ensures his prostate is hit on at least every other thrust. Chanyeol's dick is bigger than Yixing's or Kyungsoo's fingers, though not as long. It stretches him open more and it's so delicious.

Chanyeol pushs his thighs even farther until his toes touch the headboard and he's grateful he's a flexible dancer. "Fuck!" Sehun yells on a particularly hard thrust that hits so deep inside him Sehun swears he feels it in his stomach too. "Please don't stop!" Sehun is prepared to plead, mind heavy with need.

Chanyeol practically growls.

And thrusts _deeper, faster, harder_ until Sehun's coming again. This time, in this position, he gets his come on his own face and immediately licks it all into his mouth. This sends Chanyeol over the edge and he stops moving for a moment to catch his breath. And then he leans in to smother Sehun with all his weight and kiss him.

When Chanyeol stops kissing him Sehun can't breath properly. Luhan is next in line and gets in the bed and flips Sehun onto his stomach. Luhan holds him down by his lowerback before a definite smack resounds in the room. It takes Sehun by surprise and he cries out, actual tears falling again. 

"You like that?" Luhan says close to his ear and Sehun shudders. He can't speak so he just vigorously nods and his mouth goes dry. With confirmation to continue, Luhan lands another whack across both of Sehun's asscheeks. Sehun's vision darkens on the outlines, breath knocked out of him.

"More." Sehun says and slightly raises off the bed so Luhan can get a better angle. Luhan spanks him with not nearly all of his true strength but Sehun knows he can. He wants Luhan to hit him harder, so hard he bruises or breaks skin. "Harder." Sehun pushes his ass higher still despite Luhan's hands pushing him back down.

Luhan is brutal when he spanks. In between swats he likes to dig his nails into the blooming red handprints on Sehun's pale rearend. And everytime he does it Sehun gets more and more aroused until his libido catches up and he's painfully hard again. Hips pressed firmly into the matress and offering no sort of relief.

Luhan digs his nails into a particular overworked spot and Sehun keens off the bed, back arching and knees bending to support him. His ass is hidden by his legs because he can't anymore and maybe Luhan won't make him use the safeword. That would end everything and he isn't ready to give up yet.

"Sehun." Luhan growls in warning. It makes Sehun's dick ache and Luhan grabs him by the ankles. And pulls until Sehun is flat on his stomach again. "I didn't tell you to move." Luhan leans in close to his ear and grabs a handful of hair. He yanks Sehun's head back and the younger moans.

"Please, I just need a minute." Sehun has to catch his breath and reprepare himself for Luhan to continue. Luhan lets him wiggle about until he finds a semi confortable position where his dick isn't at a painful angle on the bed. When he's finally ready and settled he wiggles his ass to tell Luhan to keep going.

Luhan's hand doesn't land as hard as Sehun had braced himself for, Luhan's arm has to be hurting by now. Sehun takes a mental note to massage his hyung later. Luhan has him by the hair again and uses the leverage to get Sehun to sit upright again. The sudden movement has Sehun groaning as his head spins. Luhan gives him a minute.

Then he sits on the side of the bed with his feet planted firmly on the floor. "Ride me." Is all he says and Sehun scrambles onto his lap. He holds Luhan's shoulders tight because one wrong move and he'll be on the floor.

Luhan holds his own cock up for Sehun to position over and gravity does the work for them. Sehun sinking all the way down when the hand is moved away. 

But Sehun's support is taken away when someone snaps a pair of handcuffs on him. Sehun looks over his shoulder to see Junmyeon smiling at him before moving to sit on the chair by the door. His arms are twisted behind his back, hands trying to get purchase on Luhan's knees. When he gets it he uses it to push himself up.

And then back down and then up again to create a pattern. It's slow going but Sehun's in no rush even if they're all extremely tired. Luhan spreads his cheeks farther apart and slams up into him, throwing Sehun off center and falling backwards. But someone's there to stop the fall, it's Kyungsoo. His dick still erect against his stomach.

"Can I suck you?" Sehun knows it's risky to just straight out ask for it but he's wanted to for awhile. Surely Kyungsoo can't stay hard all night.

Kyungsoo gives him the go ahead and moves to stand next to them. Sehun licks a thick stripe of saliva up Kyungsoo's curved dick, pausing to tongue the vein the slightly bulges near the tip.

"Please hyung," He starts and has to collect himself when Luhan starts to speed up. "Please fuck my mouth." Sehun wants to taste every bit he can.

"Fuck." Kyungsoo mutters and pushes Sehun forward until the older's dick is sliding down his throat. Sehun moans with Luhan and Kyungsoo visibly shudders. "You suck dick like a pro, Hunnie." Kyungsoo keeps eye contact with the younger. Sehun looks positively wrecked and it's beautiful.

"Our baby is good at everything." Junmyeon says. Sehun loves getting compliments, needs them, thrives on them, they all know this. "Good at taking cock too." Junmyeon's voice is even and unphased by the scene happening in front of him, but Sehun knows otherwise.

Being filled from both ends has Sehun slipping into a kind of subspace where he doesn't know where one person begins and the other ends. It's like he's in a sudden fog but can still make out who is who in the room, the ones he can see. The change from normal Sehun to sub Sehun is physically visible.

They've all learned to pick up when he falls into subspace. His eyes darken considerably, his thrusts become lazy and erractic, breathing pitched and he goes silent. He goes pliant as Luhan comes deep within him and Kyungsoo continues to fuck his mouth. When Luhan leans up to try to move away, Kyungsoo tries to move too.

But Sehun doesn't let go of the dick in his mouth or the one in his ass, squeezing his thighs together to keep Luhan there. He buries Kyungsoo's dick in the back of his throat and swallows around the flared head. He loves doing this, giving head and getting to taste his hyungs. Luhan doesn't move because they all love seeing Sehun like this.

When Kyungsoo comes in his mouth, Sehun can't manage to swallow all of it. It drips from the corners of his mouth along with his own spit and his tongue hurts. His lips are swollen when Kyungsoo pulls him off when he goes soft. And Luhan wraps his arms around Sehun to stand. 

He lays the maknae on the bed on his side and touches his warm hands to the blooming forming welts on Sehun's asscheeks. "You did so good." Luhan leans in to kiss the raised flesh and Sehun shudders.

Zitao lays down in front of him and Jongin behind him and Sehun knows whats about to happen. Zitao brings Sehun's leg over his hip so his legs are spread open, bearing everything to the room of people. Jongin moves Sehun's head onto his outstretched arm, pulling him closer. 

Jongin and Zitao are Sehun's best friends. They do everythig together from dancing to shopping to going on dates. They also like to do everything together when they have sex with Sehun, so it really doesn't come as a surprise. When Zitao pushes in first to the hilt and shallowly thrusts, lurching Sehun up.

Not soon after Jongin lifts his leg off Zitao's hip into the air, holding him the calf. This spreads Sehun wider and Zitao helps by slipping fingers inside alongside his dick, holding Sehun open for Jongin to slip in beside him. Jongin eases his way in until he's halfway in and settled against Zitao's dick inside Sehun.

They still for a moment because they know for as much as Sehun enjoys this, he doesn't enjoy the pain. So to distract him Jongin wraps a hand around his neglected member and brings it back to full hardness. Sehun mewls and thrusts down onto the two cocks shoved inside him, doesn't know which way to move.

Zitao moves for them and starts to pull out and push back in. They build up a rhythm of when Zitao pulls out, Jongin pushes in. Sehun feels like he's being ripped in half and has to close his eyes to stop the tears. But they fall anyways and Zitao leans forward to kiss them away. Jongin kisses the back of his neck and his shoulders, hand still pumping Sehun towards orgasm.

Sehun needs to ask permission but his throat is scratchy when he speaks.

"Please let me come." Sehun says and sputters when Jongin hits his prostate dead on followed by an assault by Zitao to the same spot.

"I'll be so good for you, please. Oh God it hurts! I need to come, please!" His voice rises to where it sounds like he's yelling, he might be but he can't hear past the blood in his ears.

"Not yet Sehun." Zitao says and speeds up the best he can to chase his own orgasm. 

"No! Please, Tao, Kai, please. I can't-" Jongin nails his prostate again and Sehun can't hold it in anymore. He comes, and comes hard, with a silent scream all over himself and Zitao's stomach.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" He begins to sob because good boys aren't suppose to come without permission.

"It's okay." Jongin coos and pulls out to come over Sehun's thighs. Sehun's eyes are red and swollen from crying and regret is still evident on his face.

"Hey," Jongin turns Sehun's head to look at him. "It's okay, you did good." Jongin kisses him deeply and Zitao slips out. 

Jongin doesn't let go of him until Minseok lays a hand on his shoulder. Sehun doesn't move on the bed because his limbs feel heavy and he feels guilty that he might not be able to get hard again for Minseok or even Junmyeon after that. He doesn't want to disappoint anybody but he feels like he already has.

The handcuffs click off and Minseok pulls Sehun's wrist to his mouth to kiss at the red marks circling the frail skin. Sehun sighs in contentment and lets Minseok keep kissing his arms.

"What do you want to do?" Minseok lays beside him. He's the only one that actually bothers to ask Sehun what he wants.

"I-I don't know." He's indecisive and still in sub-limbo, dangling close to the edge of unconciousness. He doesn't think he can keep going but he doesn't want to use the safe word to call it all to a stop.

"Let me do all the work then." Minseok smiles and kisses Sehun's neck and down to his stomach. Sehun weakly groans when Minseok pushes him onto his back so he can attach his lips to Sehun's dick. It isn't hard anymore, Sehun's body completely spent, but Minseok sucks it anyways. Relishing in the full body shudder that rocks through Sehun.

Not many of them will go down on Sehun except Minseok and maybe Zitao when he begs for it. It feels so good to have a soft tongue licking from base to tip and around and back down again. Minseok's mouth is warm and wet and makes a squelching noice when he begins sucking.

Minseok lets go to reposition so his cock is over Sehun, and then Minseok goes back down again. Sehun leans forward and takes Minseok into his mouth. His cheeks hurt, his tongue heavy and numb in his mouth. He isn't doing as good a job as he had with Kyungsoo but Minseok doesn't say anything about it.

Sehun matches what Minseok does. When Minseok goes down so Sehun's dick is barely down his throat, Sehun does the same thing. When Minseok pulls off to lick Sehun's balls so does Sehun. He figures it's only fair to give as much to his hyung as he gives Sehun. It's an even trade.

Minseok pulls off to announce he's going to come and comes into Sehun's throat. The younger manages to swallow most of it but it mostly drips down his chin. Sehun doesn't come this time, dick still only half-erect against his stomach. But that's okay because there's only one person left to please.

Junmyeon lays down and pulls Sehun on top of him, stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry." It's whispered, barely audible, because Sehun is loosing his voice. His throat muscles are so tense he's thankful they don't have to perform tomorrow.

"Why?" Junmyeon smiles and massages the back of Sehun's neck with deft fingers. Sehun relaxes against him and buries his face in the older's shoulder.

"Because I'm too weak to do much for you." Sehun closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling of Junmyeon rubbing his neck. It relaxes his muscles a bit but not a lot. "I'm a disappointment." Sehun knows he shouldn't be downtalking himself like this but he can't help it. 

"You aren't, don't worry. Just relax. I've got you." Junmyeon nuzzles his cheek against Sehun's before moving a bit lower on the bed. He gently pulls Sehun's legs apart and kneads at his abused cheeks.

Sehun is silent once again when Junmyeon slides himself into Sehun. Junmyeon drags back out and shallowly thrusts back in, going slower than even Yixing had. He doesn't manhandle Sehun or go hard or too deep within the youngest member. He pushes in only halfway because he understands Sehun can't take a lot more after being penetrated by both Tao and Kai.

"You're such a good boy for us, Sehun-ah." Junmyeon continues to massage his neck and Sehun lazily licks the side of his neck in appreciation.

"You are never going to be a disppointment to any of us. We're so proud of you." Junmyeon is affectionate when he has sex, but he's only like that with Sehun.

The haze clouds Sehun's mind and he moves as he grabs onto Junmyeon's freehand. He's not even fully hard but can feel the beginning of another orgasm.

"I'm gonna come." He says but Junmyeon beats him to it, choosing to pull out and come on Sehun's cheeks instead of inside him. And soon after Sehun comes untouched all over his and Junmyeon's stomachs. His nails dig into Junmyeon's hand as he starts shaking and crying again. Falling into a post-sex blissfulness.

Junmyeon removes himself from under Sehun and he's scooped up by another member. This time it isn't Chanyeol, it's Minseok. They all get as close as they all can to Sehun, laying hands on him in support. Minseok rocks him and someone lifts his arm to place his stuffed bear under it. Sehun hugs it tight between their bodies.

And let's the exhaustion, both physical and emotional, take over him and suck him into unconciousness.

==

The plane ride home is much more pleasant then the one to China. This time Baekhyun flanks him on one side and Chanyeol on the otherside. Chanyeol is big and can protect Sehun easily, even if Sehun is as big as Chanyeol. And Baekhyun's good at hiding when they're holding hands. 

He sits next to Luhan and Jongdae on the plane. Luhan is still apologizing for being the reason Sehun couldn't properly enjoy their trip because his butt was too sore from the spanking. But Sehun tells him it's okay and ends up falling asleep on Jongdae.

After the ordeal they put him through they all came to an agreement to never ignore him like that again. And Sehun is ever glad about it.


End file.
